


is forever enough

by Marvellous



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: “I don’t know, are you sure about this, man? What if you’re just rushing into things?” Charlie offered.Dennis cried out, “What? Rushing...rushing into things? We’ve been together two years, Charlie!”





	is forever enough

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt from the lovely @viggiomorgensteine on tumblr
> 
> "dennis is trying to drop hints that he wants to be wooed and proposed to. macs not getting it. shenanigans."
> 
> title from the song 'lullaby' by the dixie chicks

“I’m still not getting it. If you bozos want to get...married, or whatever, why don’t you just ask him?” Dee propped her chin up on her hand as she shook her head at her brother.

“Because. I want to be asked. Is that such a crime? I don’t want to be the one doing it, that’s all there is to it, and it’s not a big deal, okay? So move past it,” Dennis paused for half a second before he kept going, “You know, it’s not like I’ve been oblivious about it, either. I already leave the idiot jewelry store brochures where I know he sees them.”

“I don’t know, are you sure about this, man? What if you’re just rushing into things?” Charlie offered, popping a whole peanut in his mouth as he did so.

Dennis sputtered before he cried out, “What? Rushing...rushing into things? We’ve been together two years, Charlie!”

Frank nodded thoughtfully, “Charlie has a point, though. What if it’s just a repeat of your whole Maureen thing? You could be risking the gang’s whole balance we’ve got goin’ with this scheme of yours.”

“Christ,” Dennis’ eyes rolled back into his head and his fingers curled around the edge of the bar as he took a deep breath. 

“Hold on. I mean, they’ve pretty much been married the whole time anyways, I think what Dennis wants is to just make it official, or something. Also, for some reason, he wants Mac to be the one to ask him, and he wants us to come up with a plan to subtly let Mac know he wants him to. Right?” Dee looked to Dennis for confirmation.

Dennis delivered a tired look to his sister, but nodded. 

Charlie and Frank looked at one another and shrugged. Seemingly, that was good enough for them.

\------

Looking back on it, maybe they were the wrong people to go to with his issue in the first place. What other options did he really have, though? Charlie’s idea of him telling Mac he should ask Dennis, had been strangely straightforward and altogether weird, and Dennis shut that down immediately. Frank again suggested Dennis should just take matters into his own hands, which he had stated from the beginning was a no, so no help there either. 

Dee’s idea grabbed him though. Not all of it, of course, but there was enough there to tweak it to be exactly what he needed, with her thoughts of subliminal imagery. Building off his already clever brochure plan, it was a breeze. 

So Dennis bought wedding magazines. The glossy, overpriced kind that had absolutely no information they would ever need, but had an exclusive LGBT+ section that he folded the corner of the pages on anyways. He went to thrift stores and found any romantic comedies that had to do with marriage (specifically, “My Best Friend’s Wedding”, “27 Dresses”, “Runaway Bride”, “Made of Honour”, “The Proposal”) and shoved them in their little DVD collection. Most embarrassingly, he bought flowers. White. Fucking. Roses. Because if they didn’t scream your run of the mill pinterest wedding, what did?

Yet, over the course of days Dennis added these things to their apartment...Mac was seemingly oblivious. Still. He threw the flowers in the trash because he thought Charlie was trying to spy on them again. 

Dennis knew that sometimes things just went over Mac’s head, but as he leaned against the kitchen counter and studied his boyfriend, who currently had his feet up on their coffee table, right on top of the carefully stacked magazines Dennis had put there, he wondered what exactly Mac was playing at. 

“Mac,” Dennis spoke in the cool silence of their apartment, a statement rather than an inquiry. 

“Hm?” Mac asked, sinking further into the cushions as he watched something on his phone. 

Dennis made his way to the other, standing beside the couch with his arms crossed, “What are you doing?”

“Watching that new chick flick where that homeless girl gets married to a guy who is like super rich, you wanna watch?” Mac asked, patting the spot beside him without so much as a glance up at Dennis.

“Oh my god!” Dennis used his foot to push Mac’s feet off the coffee table and waved his hands at Mac, “Are you goddamn blind?” 

“W-what?” Mac dropped his phone to the floor in the shock of it all.

“Blind? Blind. You must be, that’s the only thing that makes sense,” Dennis was just getting started as he stalked over to the tv, pulling out the movies he’d put there and all but throwing them towards Mac, moving towards the magazines next, “All this shit isn’t enough? Can you not see it? Do you not want it? Is that it? Oh fuck, you don’t, do you? I’ve been an idiot this whole time, haven’t I?”

“Um, Dennis...” Mac trailed off, things only dawning on him as the magazine with a tear in the cover was sitting in his lap. Instead of finishing his thought, he stood up and abruptly took off towards their bedroom.

Dennis felt the panic as he watched Mac walking away from him, biting his knuckles as he tried to calm himself down. This was fine. So Mac didn’t want to marry him. Big deal. It’s not like they were good candidates for your typical marriage anyways. 

“Woah, woah, woah, Dennis! Relax,” Mac was back almost as soon as he’d left, his strong hands on Dennis’ shoulders as he rubbed them, catching his watery blue eyes, “Come back. Just breathe, buddy.”

Listening, Dennis managed. He melted into Mac and buried his face into his neck to dry off any tears that may have escaped, “Sorry. I should have realized.”

“Huh? Realized what?” Mac asked as he fished around in the pockets of his sweater before pushing Dennis back gently. 

“That you didn’t want to-oh,” Dennis watched Mac with wide eyes as he held out a small glimmery object in his hand, “Is that...is that for me?”

Mac smiled softly, “It’s what you were after, isn’t it?” 

Dennis focus on the ring was split and he pursed his lips, “Well...I...I wanted you to ask me.”

Mac’s smile grew, lopsided and ecstatic as he nodded, “Should I get down on my knee or?”

“That would be preferable,” Dennis nodded as he watched Mac take his hand in his and knelt down.

“Dennis Reynolds,” Mac cleared his throat, trying to stop himself from laughing, “Would you marry me?”

“Will,” Dennis huffed.

“Who the fuck is Will?” Mac turned defensive.

Dennis got down on his knees too and held Mac’s face in his hands, “Will you marry me? It’s supposed to be will you marry me? Not would...what are you-”

Mac kissed him and he promptly shut up, muttering into his mouth as he pulled away, “Just let me do this?”

Nodding, Dennis kept his hands on either side of Mac’s face, Mac leaning into the touch as he watched Dennis with those lovestruck puppy-dog eyes.

“I love you, Dennis. I say it everyday, I know, but I’ll say it forever because it won’t ever stop being true. And I want to keep saying it, and I want it to be us, forever, so please, just...marry me,” Mac breathed into Dennis’ space.

“Hm...sounds like a plan, Mac,” Dennis met him halfway and caught his lips in another kiss.

Mac pried one of Dennis’ hands from his cheek and slipped the ring on the wrong finger. 

Dennis noticed, but he didn’t mention it as he kissed Mac’s cheek, “Oh, I love you so much.” 

Mac beamed, “So that’s a yes?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> i gave it a couple passes, but i'm sure there are still some mistakes i made. apologies!!!
> 
> kudos/comments always much appreciated <3


End file.
